1. Field of the Invention
The present inventon relates to an electrical connector adapted to ensure complete coupling of associated connector bodies (hereinafter, referred to simply as an electrical connector) for use in wire harnesses for automotive vehicles or the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In a conventional electrical connector, a male connector body and a female connector body are coupled and locked together to effect the mechanical connection of electrical terminals housed in the respective connector bodies. It has been conventional practice to confirm whether or not a connector is in locked engagement by manually sensing the state of engagement or listening to the snapping sound which is heard when the relevant connector bodies assume a locked state.
However, confirmation solely by sensation is very imprecise and proper confirmation is unlikely to be achieved if unskilled workers are employed for this task. The method of confirmation which relies on listening to the snapping sounds is also unreliable since it is difficult to perform this task in certain types of working environments.
Most electrical connectors used in wire harnesses for automotive vehicles are fixed to the body of an automotive vehicle or components thereof with consideration given to such factors as suitability of positioning, the need to guard against vibrations, and the prevention of noise generation. In most cases, connectors are fixed to the relevant member after they have been brought into locked engagement, in other words, after male and female connector bodies have been coupled with each other. In these circumstances, if it were possible for confirmation to be made as to whether male and female connector bodies are in complete engagement during the fixing operation, the efficiency of assembly would be improved, and the possibility of incomplete coupling of the connector bodies would also be prevented.